I'm Not Old You're Just Young
by lizzybe
Summary: Hermione saves Severus from Nagini's attack and they shortly after become friends. What happens when Ron and Hermione break up and Ron dies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up in a state of disarray. She looked around just to grasp her bearings. This wasn't the first time she'd woken up like this. In fact, it wasn't even the second, or the third. This happened on a daily basis. The dreams of that night always floated through her head when she woke up and confused her as to where she was. It took her a minute to realize she was in her bedroom. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and stretched.

"Come on Crooks, let's get some breakfast." The fat orange part kneazle followed her from his spot at the foot of the bed. They walked through the master bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Hermione said to her live in boyfriend Ronald Weasley.

"Hrmph," Ron replied. They had grown distant in the last several years. It all started when Hermione had saved Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack. Ron didn't understand why she'd saved him. Severus ended up hating her for it to for a good year before he thanked her. They had then started meeting regularly for dinner and chats. They became very close friends, much to the anger of Ron. Hermione considered Severus one of her best friends. The day she told Ron this, he had basically stopped talking to her for months. Ron started sleeping in the side room of Hermione's parent's house. The house was of course now empty of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione just continued to go about getting breakfast for her and Crookshanks. She'd been contemplating asking Ron to move back to his parent's home for weeks. Her best friend Harry Potter was coming over tonight to help her tell him it was over.

"Ron, would you like some breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"No, I would like some silence." He snapped back. Hermione just shrugged it off and started making tea to go with the bread she'd just put in to be toasted.

"I don't understand why you don't just you a damn charm to toast your bread." Ron said.

"I don't use a charm because I'd rather use a toaster. It makes me feel normal to do some things the muggle way," she replied.

"I will never understand you Hermione," said Ron. At that, Hermione picked up her breakfast and went to eat in what used to be her father's study. She stroked the cat and smiled as she bit into her toast.

"Half a day more Crooks, and then we will know peace." Hermione said to the cat who was favoring his kippers over listening to her. It had been almost four years since their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets and Hermione had never felt like she was totally happy. All she could think about was moving on into a future that didn't involve the arsehole known as Ron Weasley. Her angry thoughts were interrupted as an owl flew through the open study window, and landed with poise on the desk in front of her. She took the letter proffered by the owl's extended leg and gave it a kipper, much to the disdain of Crookshanks. The owl ate and swiftly flew back out the window. Hermione immediately recognized the handwriting on the envelope to be that of Minerva McGonagall. She tore the letter with the old opener that used to be her father's and began reading.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to extend an offer of employment. The school is currently looking for the position of Transfiguration to be covered as I have recently found myself overwhelmed with being Headmistresses, Head of Gryffindor house, and the Transfiguration professor. Acceptance of the job would include living at the castle, agreeing to the responsibilities that come with being a professor, being head of Gryffindor house, and upholding the integrity of the school at all times. I really do hope you can accept. I am most looking forward to catching up with you!_

_Please send an owl with your decision regarding the matter as soon as possible._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione could barely contain her excitement as she re-read the letter twice. She sent an owl out to Severus to let him know she would be telling Minerva in person tonight that she accepted and would see him soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hi! Thanks for reading! This story is all finished I just have to do some editing for content before I post chapters. I will try to post one every other day. Reviews are a god send!

Happy reading!

Chapter 2

Harry stepped through the floo at 6 pm to Hermione's house, to the sounds of shouting. He heard Ron screaming, "You stupid bitch! How could you not tell me about this?"

Hermione screamed back, "Why were you going through my desk? It isn't any of your business."

"You are my business!" He hollered back.

"Well not anymore, I am done with you. With this, with us! I am breaking up with you Ronald!"

The sound of broken glass could be heard. Harry ran from the living room into the study. When he ran in, he saw Ron still holding a broken vase with a red substance dripping off of it onto the floor. He looked down and saw Hermione, with a large gash in her head, lying on the floor. Harry cast a body binding curse on Ron and sent his patronus off to several different people. The first was Minerva, the second was 's, the third was his wife, Ginny, and the last was to his co-workers at the Aurors office. Ron looked up at Harry with an apology in his eyes. Harry merely looked away and watched as Minerva stepped through the fireplace. She rushed over and started casting charms over Hermione to check her vitals. She ascertained that she was currently stable but was losing blood quickly. She didn't have any blood replenishing potions on her.

"We will have to wait until she gets to 's to get her the potions she needs." Minerva said. The healers stepped through the fireplace right then closely followed by a weeping Ginny. The healers checked Hermione's vitals and apparated with her to the wizarding hospital.

Ginny turned to face her brother and spit at him, "Family or not, you deserve Azkaban for what you've done." She turned back around to face Harry.

"I reckon he'll get at least three years," Harry said. At that Ron started to openly sob. The aurors stepped through the fireplace last.

"We came as soon as we could. We were assisting with some last minute giant round ups," said Malfoy. He was no longer the blonde haired, immature, boy and was now a trusted auror. He looked around and took in the bloody room before him. "What's happened here Harry?" Malfoy asked.

"Ron has attacked and injured Hermione because she broke up with him," Harry responded.

"Oh, a big man who wants to fight girls eh?" Malfoy sneered. Harry broke the body binding curse so that Ron could speak.

"She was leaving me. She was going to teach at Hogwarts and didn't even tell me. Then when I asked why she didn't tell me she blew up! Said she was breaking up with me. I'm sorry mate, I just lost it. Please understand Harry. Please forgive me," Ron pleaded. Harry set the binding curse straight back and held his loudly sobbing wife.

"Take him to Azkaban. He can wait until his trial there. I'll run the paper work through tomorrow morning," Harry said. He was feeling sad for Ron but was mostly angry that he could hurt Hermione like that. She deserved so much more than him.

Malfoy nodded his head and said, "Looks like we're finished here boys. Let's take him in. Oh and Harry, tell Hermione I hope she's feeling better." Harry shook his head and watched as they left with Ron crying silent tears and looking sadly at where he and Ginny stood.

"Come on Gin; let's go see how Hermione is doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione woke with a splitting headache. This morning she was not confused because of her dreams but because of the hard mattress she found herself on. She slowly opened her eyes and felt a pain she hadn't felt since she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor. She quickly shut them and moaned.

"Harry she's awake!" She heard Ginny say.

"Thank Merlin," Harry replied. Hermione opened her eyes back up even slower than the first time and found she was able to stand the pain.

"Harry, what happened? I was fighting with Ron about teaching at Hogwarts and then I...I... I don't remember anything else," Hermione said.

"Ron hit you over the head with a very heavy vase. You lost consciousness immediately and were brought here. Ron is in Azkaban awaiting trial," Harry said.

"Right where he belongs the stupid git," said Ginny matter of factly.

Just then a healer walked in and said "Miss Granger! I'm glad to see you've woken but I'm sure you're head is splitting. Take this." He handed her a dark potion to drink. It took effect right after it passed her tongue. She found herself feeling much better.

"When may I leave?" Hermione asked.

The healer said, "You may go as soon as you sign this form." Hermione signed the form and thanked her healer. They healer left and Ginny, Harry, and Hermione apparated back to her house. Hermione walked into the study to see her father's favorite rug splayed with her blood. She cast a few Repairo spells and the room was back to its original state.

"Oh Harry, I've almost forgotten! I was asked to teach at Hogwarts! I'm going to accept," she excitedly said.

"I know, Minerva was telling us all about it. We assured her you accepted and she took that as answer enough. She is already preparing your rooms and said to give you this letter," Harry said as he handed her an envelope. Hermione recognized the handwriting of Minerva.

Hermione,

We all are wishing you well and know that last night must have been traumatic. Teachers are to arrive within the next week or so as to have the two months to prepare for classes. I do hope this is enough time for you to prepare yourself. Please feel free to bring as many things as you would like and your cat as well. We look forward to seeing you.

Yours,

Minerva

Hermione shared her letter with them also stating that she was fine saying, "I'd like to be alone for awhile now. I have a lot of packing to do."

"Okay Hermione but you know Ginny and I are just a moment away if you need anything. Make sure to come by for dinner before you go to Hogwarts. We truly love you," Harry said.

"I love you both and I'll be over for dinner on Thursday. Please, if we could put this entire situation behind us that would be great. I honestly believe Ron deserves to be in Azkaban for what he did to me. I am happy to see him gone as I've been waiting for the right time to have him leave. I don't want to ever see him or speak to him again. Please respect my wishes," Hermione said.

"Trust us," Ginny replied, "we think he deserves to be where he is as well. We will of course respect you not wanting to see him!"

With that they all hugged and the Potters departed. Hermione set straight to work picking through her books to see which ones she would take. This week was going to fly by she knew it. She decided to save herself the trouble of going through all her books when she knew, in the end, she would take them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione arrived at the apparition point with all her belonging shrunk in her pockets. She kept thinking back to dinner at the Potters. It was a great night of fun, dinner, and drinks. It had been a nice distraction from the packing and organizing she had done. She walked the rest of the way to the castle and was met at the door by Severus.

"Severus! This is a pleasant surprise," Hermione cried.

"Don't get all sentimental on me girl. Minerva sent me to show you to your quarters. It seems she has been called away to deal with a particularly lively group of gnargles, "Snape replied in a teasing tone. Since Hermione had saved his life that night of the battle, he and she had been meeting regularly. He had even been the one to help her cope with the loss of her parents after they'd been killed by death eaters. He offered his arm and led her toward the dungeons.

"I'm afraid the only available quarters are down here as Minerva is still using hers," Snape said. He led her past his door and turned the corner. He told her the interim password and left her there to choose a new one. "Just say it to the portrait when you're ready and we will all be meeting in the great hall at 7 for dinner," Severus patted her arm and left.

She stood staring at her portrait. It was of a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes. He didn't move like other portraits. She got right up to it and was a mere inch away when the portrait exclaimed, "Oy! Why you so blooming close muggy? Choose a pass and be on with it!"

Hermione jumped back shocked but quickly recovered enough to say, "Do NOT call me muggy. The password is Polyjuiced Pomfry."

The portrait laughed at her and swung to reveal her quarters. They were small and cozy. There was a living room with a small kitchen set off to the side. There was one door on the far wall. She went over to the wall and opened the door to find an unexpected sight. The room she stepped into was impossibly large judging from the outside of her rooms. It had a large canopy bed with a comforter in Gryffindor red. Of to the side of the bedroom was another door. Behind this door was the bathroom. It was a large bathroom with an enormous tub. Her first thoughts were that two people could fit in that tub. Hermione went back out to the front room and began to relieve her robes of her belongings, among them a cage containing a very unhappy Crookshanks.

"Well Crooks," she said as she let him free of his cage, "This unpacking will take me well to the 7pm meeting." Crookshanks looked unhappily at her for his long journey shrunk in her robes, and bounded off to the couch. "Some help you are," She said after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N I'm not sure if anyone is reading this or is interested in me continuing it. I'll wait to see if anyone follows or reviews. If not I'll just take it down. Thanks to anyone who read it to this chapter. I'd love to know what you think!

Dinner in the great hall was one of the best nights Hermione had had in a long time. She caught up with all her old teachers who had become good friends following the battle. They ate well and drank wine. Hermione would look up to occasionally find Severus' eyes on her. She would blush than get back to her conversation with whomever she was speaking to. After dinner was over Severus offered to walk with her back towards their quarters. As she walked a bit in front of her he took notice, as he always did when she was around, of how mature she'd become. He noticed her lean legs and hourglass shaped body. Her once unruly hair had tamed and fell softly down to just above her tight arse.

"Hermione," Severus began, "would you like to come in for some tea?"

Severus was disappointed when she said no, but almost smiled when she said, "I will, however, come in for some firewhiskey."

He spoke his password and took down his wards to allow her entrance to his quarters. They were set up just like hers with the kitchen off to the side of the living room and the one door she knew lead to his bedroom. He bid her to sit on the couch while he got their drinks.

"So tell me Hermione, why haven't I seen here to visit you yet?" Hermione took the drink he handed her and frowned.

"He and I are no longer seeing one another." Severus couldn't control the way his heart leapt when he learned this.

"May I ask why?" Hermione downed her entire drink and retold the night that landed her in 's. At the end Severus was so angry he wanted to apparate directly into Azkaban and handle Ron himself.

"I am very sorry to hear that Hermione."

"It wasn't so bad. I don't remember getting hit and only felt pain for a few minutes after I woke up. I'd wanted to leave Ron for awhile and this just helped push me over the edge."

"While I am sorry that happened to you, I meant that I was sorry the Weasley boy was conscious when he left. Had I been there, I assure you he would have suffered greatly." Hermione smiled at her friend's protection of her. He got up to refresh their drinks. Hermione looked up and watched him yawn and stretch, exposing midriff. She didn't know if it was the firewhiskey, or not, but she found herself growing aroused looking at his bare skin.

He sat back down and said matter of factly;" I think you're a beautiful woman and I would like to ask you to go to dinner with me. Not like our normal dinners, but a date?"

Hermione was shocked. Severus had definitely changed since the war and Harry's reveal of whose side he was on, but this wasn't something she'd expected. She was thoroughly excited by it.

"I would love to," she replied.

Severus, while maintaining his cool exterior was overjoyed inside. He almost smiled at the witch, but controlled himself enough to calmly say, "How about Friday night? Weekends are free for us to go as we please, even when students are here. Unless of course you have duty."

"Friday is great," Hermione said.

She stood to leave saying that she was tired. He walked her to the door where they looked awkwardly at each other. She leaned forward while he leaned back. Then she leaned back and he leaned forward. Hermione decided to kiss his cheek and left after saying goodnight. She got back to her room feeling lightheaded with excitement.

She knew she was losing feelings for Ron as soon as she and Severus had started meeting for meals. She thought it was because of his stimulating conversation that she knew she would never get with Ron. However, she was now beginning to think it was because she had subconsciously been attracted to Severus.

She laid down in bed and thought of dinner with Severus not knowing he was doing the same thing in his own bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next four days until Friday passed slowly. Hermione spent every waking hour preparing lesson plans for all the classes she would be teaching. When Friday night rolled around, she was glad she was having dinner with Severus and not some airhead who would make her uncomfortable. If there was one thing she could count on from Severus, it was thought-provoking, comfortable, and fun conversation. He arrived to get her at 6:30 wearing dark jeans, a button down long sleeved shirt, and had his hair pulled loosely behind his head. Hermione couldn't help but swoon just looking at him. She had also opted for something casual; dark jeans, comfortable flats, and a dark green silk jumper.

Severus said, "You look lovely. We're going to a muggle Italian restaurant so I'm glad you aren't wearing a cloak. I forgot to tell you." His slightly furrowed brow looked oh so attractive.

Hermione smiled and said, "Sounds great!"

He took her arm and they walked through the empty halls to the apparation point where he side-along apparated with her. They arrived on a cobblestone street. A warm breeze picked up her hair and danced it around her face. She smiled up at Severus and he twitched the corners of his mouth in response. They walked in relaxed silence to the eatery with her arm entwined in his. They sat at a table in the back corner. The waiter came to take their drink orders and give them menus.

Severus said, "We'll take a bottle of house moscato and will both have the chicken cacciatore." The waiter walked away with the not needed menus while Severus said to Hermione, "I hope you don't mind me ordering for you. It is my favorite dish here and I wanted to share it with you."

Hermione said, "Normally I would mind, but cacciatore just happens to be my favorite Italian dish." She smiled at him as the waiter dropped off the wine. They sipped in companionable quiet and then look up at each other.

"I'm really quite surprised you asked me to come on a date with you," she said.

"Well, to be honest," Severus said, "I wanted to ask you for quite some time, but you were all tied up with the foul Weasley boy."

Hermione laughed loudly despite the looks from the other tables. Severus felt amazing knowing that he made her laugh like that.

"If I'd known you were interested, I wouldn't have stayed _tied up with the foul Weasley boy_ for so long," she teased back.

Their meal came then and they ate quietly. After they'd finished Severus paid the check and led her back out into the street. They walked for awhile just talking and laughing about past times. Hermione always felt safe and secure with him. She was never scared of the things of her dreams when he was nearby. They sat in a deserted park on a bench next to a lake.

"Hermione," Severus began, "Do you think you'd like to come out with me again sometime?" Hermione was shocked at how nervous this usually so sure man seemed.

"Severus," she replied, "I could think of nothing more I'd rather do on an evening."

He then smiled at her, not just a corner twitch, but a full on smile.

She smiled back and stood up and said, "Come on old man, I'll race you back to the street!"

He stood up laughing at her and started running ahead of her. He beat her back to the street panting and said, "I'm not old, you're just younger that's all."

She laughed and said through her panting, "I must admit, I thought I would beat you. Let's go back to my quarters for drinks?"

He agreed and they went back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus was seated on her couch while she was getting wine for them. She came back from the kitchen and handed him a glass.

"Hermione, I really enjoyed our time together tonight. I have always enjoyed our regular meetings before but this was so different. This was something I haven't done in a long while. I haven't felt like I've connected with someone in a romantic way in so long. I would very much like it if you would agree to only see me. You don't have to say we're dating to anyone but I would like to remain exclusive to each other. I've waited years to ask you out and now that I have you I can't imagine sharing you with another bloke," Severus said looking nervous yet again.

Hermione reveled in this confession. He had been waiting years to ask her out? Why hadn't she noticed? She felt so stupid. If she'd known she would have told him she'd felt the same and that was why she'd saved him. She'd always felt a lot of respect for the man but in the last few years of her knowing him, that respect had grown into something else entirely.

"Severus," Hermione said, "I would like to tell people that we're seeing each other. I don't have any intentions of letting you go either. I have felt something for you since that night in the Shrieking Shack. I couldn't just leave you there. I knew that I needed you. It was selfish and you hated me for it for a year, but I will never regret it. I think I've always wanted you. I may not have known it then but I do now."

At this Severus closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was a soft kiss that quickly grew into a passionate kiss that had been brewing in Severus for years.

He broke the kiss and said, "I should go, it's getting rather late. This has been the best night I've had in years Hermione. Thank you for coming out with me."

Hermione stood to walk him to the door and said, "Let me cook dinner for you tomorrow? It'll be the best Saturday night you've had in years too I bet."

He agreed and briefly pressed his lips to hers before departing. Hermione closed the door and danced around the living room barely missing Crookshanks with her feet. She hadn't been this happy since she found out Severus would be okay after his Shrieking Shack incident. She went to bed with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus walked into the Transfiguration classroom at lunch time to inquire if Hermione wanted to walk with him to the great hall for food, or have house elves bring it up to them. He found her crying in her office with her head on the desk.

He gently picked her head up and asked said, "What's going on?"

Hermione looked up at his concerned face and began to cry even more. Severus pulled her up and sat in her chair sitting her on his lap. He held her while she cried and waited patiently until she wanted to talk.

"Sev…Seve…Severus she said between sobs. Ron killed himself in Azkaban."

Severus was shocked, but was glad that he could never hurt her again. He understood how she felt and his heart ached for her, knowing himself how hard it is to lose a best friend. Even one who you were fighting with. He said soothing things to her while he held her there for almost an hour. She finally stopped crying just as Harry Potter walked into her office. He looked them over once and simply nodded in acknowledgement. Hermione had already sent him an owl telling him they'd started to see each other out of their friendship. While Harry found it a little strange, he had more respect for Severus than he did for any other living person. He walked over and Hermione stood and threw herself at him. They cried together then. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the good times when they were younger and crying.

At around 5, Harry said, "The family is meeting at the burrow and they want you to come Hermione."

Hermione hadn't seen the entire Weasley family since Ron had put her in the hospital. She'd received owls from all of them saying that Ron deserved his time in Azkaban, but she still felt awful about it.

"Okay Harry, let's go then. Severus, I'll be back later tonight, would you mind meeting me in my quarters at around 8? The password is Polyjuiced Pomfry."

He agreed and Harry and Hermione made their way to the apparation point to go to the burrow. They arrived at just before 5:30 and were met at the door by a weeping Ginny. Harry reached out to hold his wife when George came through the door to see a silently crying Hermione. He held her and ran his hand over her hair like any brother would do.

He told them all, "Come on you lot, let's get on inside."

They walked into the house crammed full of all the Weasleys and half the order members.

Molly walked over to Hermione and engulfed her in a tight hug saying, "Hermione, where have you been, it's been ages. Oh dear you look peaky, come have some tea with us. Ron always loved you, you know? Even in the end, I know he loved you."

At this she started to sob. Arthur Weasley came over and led her to the couch to sit down. He came back then and hugged Harry and Hermione both saying, "You know I love you both and you are always welcome at this house. Ron always loved you two, I know it."

They all sat around the living room telling stories and trying their best to make each other think of better times with Ron. Hermione arrived back to her rooms drained and dejected. She opened the door to find Severus sleeping with a book over his chest. She walked over and smiled down at him. She lifted the book and he awoke and sat up quickly. He was breathing heavily and looked confused.

He started to apologize but Hermione cut him off saying, "I understand I have the nightmares still too. Can I lie with you?"

He enlarged the couch in answer and she lay beside him. He stroked her hair and said, "How did it go?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt stupid. It wasn't like she'd just gone to tea with the minister; she'd gone to a gathering for the dead.

She just said back, "It was nice to talk about old times with the whole family."

She started crying again then, but softly this time. He held her and continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep. He stayed that night, just holding her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N The poor Weasley family! I feel bad for them but feel totally excited that Severus and Hermione are getting much closer.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9

Hermione Granger awoke early to the thoughts of being extremely comfortable. She realized she hadn't had a nightmare. It was the first time since before the war that she hadn't.

She woke Severus with a kiss and said, "How did you sleep?"

He said, "I haven't slept like that ever. I didn't even have a nightmare. You must be my good luck charm."

"That's strange," Hermione said, "I didn't have one either. Maybe someone slipped us some dreamless sleep."

He knew she was only kidding. They decided to spend Sunday in her quarters reading and talking. They sent word to Minerva who understood having already heard of Ron's death. They had the elves bring them food and ate and talked about their work. Severus did what he'd been aiming to. He distracted her from the death of someone she'd loved. Nearing the end of the night Hermione had once again started crying. He held her close on the couch again and they fell to sleep.

The next morning Minerva came through the floo into Hermione's living room to what she considered a strange sight. She said, "What is going on in here?"

Hermione and Severus woke up and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips demanding an explanation.

Severus rolled his eyes and drawled out, "Clearly we _were_ sleeping."

Minerva said, "I understand that you were sleeping but why were you sleeping together?"

Hermione said, "We forgot to mention that we were dating. With everything that has been going on I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you."

Minerva seemed to change views immediately, "Dating! Oh my! How exciting! I mean, I knew you were close friends but dating? We will soon here the pitter patter of little feet!"

A morbid looking Severus snapped, "Woman do not say such things. We've only just changed from close friends to something more!"

Hermione smiled at the both of them and snuggled back into Severus stating, "If you two are quite done, I'd like to sleep through this morning. I've had quite the few days and would gladly appreciate the rest."

Minerva said, "Of course dear, I came to tell you that I received word that Ronald's funeral will be tonight at the burrow. All the staff is going together, but if you two would like to go ahead that would be understandable."

Hermione started crying again and a concerned Minerva took her leave. Severus said, "Hermione, why don't we sleep until mid afternoon, then head over to the burrow early. I'll even come with you."

She looked up at him and hugged him. He truly was her best friend and truly did care for her. They fell back asleep and awoke later to get ready for the funeral.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Really short chapter. The last 5 are longer.

Chapter 10

They arrived at the burrow and were greeted by Fred and George. "Snape! Nice to see you could come out the dungeon for this," the ever teasing boys said.

Severus said back, "I am truly sorry it is on an occasion such as this. I hope you are well."

The boys solemnly nodded and hugged Hermione. George whispered in her left ear, "Didn't know you had a liking for bats Hermione."

Fred whispered in her right ear, "We know you're happy and we support you no matter what."

Hermione hugged them both even harder and kissed both of them on the cheek. The funeral was one of the hardest things Hermione had gone through and she cried even harder remembering the funeral of her parents. After they'd put Ron into the ground, they all sat around again telling stories. It was Severus's perspective of Ron that made everyone laugh the most.

Fred said, "He really was, what's that word you use Severus? Oh that's right dunderhead. He truly was a dunderhead."

Everyone laughed again. They finished telling stories and swapped goodbyes with everyone. Severus and Hermione were about to leave when Molly and Arthur came up to the couple.

Molly said, "Harry has told us about the two of you. We just want you to know that nothing you do will ever make us not love you Hermione."

Arthur continued as Molly wiped her eyes, "You will always be like a daughter to us and we support this decision you've made. We have always though you needed someone older. We apologize for the night Ron attacked you and we want to see you around more often. Both of you."

Severus shook his hand while Hermione hugged Molly, the both of them crying. They left then and went back to Severus's quarters. He invited her to stay with him. She accepted and he once again held her through the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_One year later…_

"Severus!" Hermione screamed.

He ran from his bathroom, in a towel, into his bedroom to find Hermione sitting up in bed. "What's wrong Hermione, bad dream?" Severus exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry I screamed, I had a dream that you were being tortured by death eaters in the Shrieking Shack and I couldn't save you," Hermione said.

He came over and sat down on the bed next to her saying, "Let me get dressed and then we'll go to breakfast okay? Everything is okay now, I'm okay and there are no death eaters left."

She nodded her head and got up to get dressed. Severus and Hermione had been dating now for over a year. They had yet to say they loved each other and they had yet to have sex, much to the chagrin of Hermione. Severus was a very proper man and he didn't want to take things too quickly. He wanted to wait until they were married and Hermione had agreed. They got dressed and walked to the great hall together. They past year had flown by and Hermione had gotten used to being a teacher and basically a mother to an entire house of students. She had also come to terms with Ron's death. They walked into the great hall and sat with the other teachers. It was about two months until the start of term and they had all arrived to start preparing for classes. They were greeted by everyone and sat down to eat.

"Minerva," Hermione said, "What are you doing this weekend?"

She replied, "I am going to dinner with an old friend."

Hermione knew she was lying. All the teachers had been tip toeing around her for the last week pretending nothing was going on. She knew they were planning something but they wouldn't tell her. She assumed it was an early birthday party since her birthday fell into the first term. She kept trying to pull information out of the staff and they kept coming up with excuses as to where they would be. Flitwick provided several different excuses on several different occasions.

Hermione turned to Minerva and said, "Well alright then, I hope you have a marvelous time!"

Minerva and the rest of the staff laughed as Hermione left the great hall to go work on lesson plans. By that Friday she had finished all of her unpacking and had gotten half the years lesson plans done. She need only finish the rest of the year's plans and gather supplies. She could then help Severus finish his plans for potions and spend time with him.

Hermione and Severus were going to dinner to dinner in the great hall when he said, "Hermione, you know I love you right?"

Hermione felt her heart stop and said, "Well, I mean you've never said that you have."

Severus stopped walking and turned to her and said, "Hermione Granger, I love you as much as I know how. You are the only person in the world I couldn't bear to lose. I should have said it before, but you know I'm so bad with emotions. I guess I just assumed you knew. I know you love me, or at least I hope you do."

"Severus," Hermione said, "I don't know what to say."

Severus looked hurt and started to back away. She stilled him with a hand on his arm and said, "I love you more than anyone. You have been my friend and my rock for years now and I couldn't picture a better person for me to be with. I truly love you inside and out."

Severus kissed her deeply until they were interrupted by the laughter of passing staff members. He cleared his throat and broke the kiss. They ate diner in the great hall and went back to his quarters to talk and eventually fall asleep


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Saturday night came quickly and Hermione was anxious to find out what everyone had gotten her for her birthday. She dressed nicely in her favorite dark green robes.

"Severus," she said, "What are you taking so long for?"

Severus was standing in the mirror practicing something when she walked into the bathroom to get him. He abruptly stopped talking before she could distinguish what he was saying. Practicing his speech for my birthday party is he, she thought.

She pretended she hadn't seen him and said, "Let's go before they eat all the good food."

She turned to walk and Severus smacked her arse. She laughed and ran ahead of him out the door. He caught up to her and picked her up.

"Severus, let me go," She giggled.

"Never," he said back.

He carried her all the way to the doors of the great hall and to her surprise right through them. Normally he would be embarrassed to be acting like this in front of his colleagues. Hermione was staring so intently at him that she neglected to look around and see the great hall. It was decorated in silver and the wall was lined with her friends and the staff. Severus picked up her chin so that she would look around.

She gasped as she noticed the great hall saying, "This isn't a birthday party is it?"

"No you daft witch," he teased, "it isn't a birthday party."

He set her down in front of him and dropped to one knee. He took out a small black box and said, "Hermione, I have loved you for years and never had the courage to say so. I watched you grow from a know-it-all into a beautiful, smart woman. I was a depressed man. I didn't know happiness. I thought I would never be happy again and I lived in the solitude of my mind hiding from everyone. You saved my life that day in the Shrieking Shack and have been saving me every since. You've saved me from a friendless life, a sad life, and a lonely life. I know now what true love is. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked down at him, tears streaming down her face, and said, "Severus, nothing would make me happier."

The great hall erupted into applause as he slipped the emerald ring onto her finger. She cried as he picked her up and spun in a circle with her. They kissed and laughed and kissed again. All of her friends were there in an instant to hug and kiss her cheek. They offered her happy congratulations and Molly cried. Hermione had never been happier in her entire life


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_11 months later_

"Hermione come on!" exclaimed Ginny Potter.

"We have to put on your dress," yelled Molly Weasley.

Hermione had been pacing in her bedroom back and forth a nervous wreck. What if he changes his mind she thought to herself? What if he no longer wants me? Ginny burst into the rooms saying, "Stop that useless fretting, I know what you're thinking. He wants you Hermione; he isn't going to change his mind. He may however, if you don't get dressed and are late to your own wedding!"

Hermione knew Ginny was right. She came out of her bedroom and allowed herself to be tied into her dress. Ginny smiled and Molly started crying when she turned to face them.

"You look beautiful," said Ginny. Harry knocked on her chamber door and said, "Is it alright if I come in now?"

"Yes," said Molly.

Harry walked in and whistled at Hermione saying, "Blimey Hermione, you look like a veela in that dress."

"Hey," snapped Ginny playfully.

"Everything is all set upstairs and Severus is standing at the altar," said Harry winking at Ginny.

They all started to walk up to the great hall. Minerva had transformed it into the perfect place for a wedding. The long tables were transfigured into beautiful oak pews and were decorated with white flowers. The staff table at the front had been removed and up there stood Severus. The music started playing and first to walk in were Ginny and Harry. After that Fred and George walked in arm in arm to the laughter of the guests. The bridal music started playing and everyone rose to their feet. Severus could feel his palms getting sweaty as he fixed his eyes on the door. They opened to allow in the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had her left arm looped with Arthur and her right arm looped with Molly. Severus had never seen her look this way. She was wearing a sleeveless white gown adorned with stitched in white flowers. The flowers were surrounded by Slytherin green leaves and vines. Her veil only covered the back of her hair and Severus could see her beaming at him. He almost started crying right then. She walked up the aisle and was kissed on either check by the Weasley parents who then sat down. She stood right in front of him then. She couldn't stop smiling. Minerva was officiating their ceremony and started right then.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond Hermione Granger to Severus Snape. The couple has written their own bonding vows and would like to share them with each other."

Severus started, "Hermione I have dreamed of this day since I awoke to your face after the Shrieking Shack incident. I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with you for some time now. You are my everything and the reason I love waking up in the morning. I want to wake up to you every morning. I love you irrevocably and want you for forever."

At the last word a flash of green shot out and wrapped around their joined hands.

Hermione said through light tears, "Severus, I have loved you for years. You are my one and only. You will always be the one I run to for comfort, laughter, stimulating conversation, and love. I have never felt so much for one person in my entire life. I want to spend forever with you. I want to wake up to you every morning. I love you irrevocably and want you for forever."

At the end of her words a red flash of light shot out and joined the green one wrapping her hands. Minerva said, "The bond between you two is tangible, and is now official. I give you all Severus and Hermione Snape!"

The guests rose to their feet cheering while they walked back out of the great hall. The guests followed after shortly to meet them outside for the reception. They danced and were congratulated all night. Severus was growing impatient by 9 pm and bid his guest goodnight saying, "and I'm taking my bride with me!"

They all laughed and wished them well. Severus picked Hermione up, walking calming to the inside of the castle where they were alone. Once there he practically ran with her to their now joined chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Here it finally is! The scene all of us have been waiting for. I blushed a lot writing this .

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 14

Warning: Chapter contains explicit material!

Severus burst through their door while simultaneously undoing Hermione's ties at the back of her dress. Hermione saved them both time when she took out her wand and vanished her dress completely. He growled as he looked at her standing in her underwear.

He said, "Come witch, we've waited long enough."

He passionately kissed her while she removed his tuxedo the old fashioned way. She had him down to his underwear by the time they reached their bedroom. Crookshanks ran off the bed and into the living room to avoid them. Severus picked Hermione up and placed her under him on the bed. He slid his hands up and down her body making note of all her soft curves. Hermione whimpered as he ran a finger underneath the band of her knickers. Severus couldn't stand it any longer. He took off her bra and knickers with a wandless spell and removed his boxers in the same breath. Hermione reveled in how they felt connected skin on skin. Severus started kissing her neck and slowly worked his way to her collarbone. Hermione moaned as he caressed her breasts. He followed his hands with his mouth and began sucking her left nipple. She reared her hips into his and began moaning.

He said, "You like that do you?"

He then switched to her right nipple, flicking and sucking it. Hermione continued to moan as he ran his tongue down her stomach. Once he reached her pelvic area he sent his tongue in teasing gestures all around her clitoris.

She could barely contain herself and cried out, "Oh god Severus. Please!"

Severus moaned then and started licking her clitoris. Hermione could only feel pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his neck and tried not to strangle him with them. As she came she cried out his name causing him to harden almost painfully. He then put his fingers inside her and felt how wet she was for him.

"All ready for me are you," he purred.

"Yes Severus please take me, I want to feel you inside me so badly,' Hermione moaned.

Severus could no longer wait and rose to be eye level with her. He looked her in the eyes as her entered her slowly at first to allow her to adjust to his hard length. She cried out in pleasure as he picked up his pace and fucked her hard. Severus was trying to keep his strokes even but lost it near the end. He started pounding into her erratically as she called out his name. He felt her start to tighten around him and could hold on no longer. She came hard around him and he spilled his seed far into her. They were both panting by the time they were through.

Severus gathered her up saying, "I love you so much Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said, "I love you too Severus."

They made love twice more that night and finally fell into blissful happy sleep.


	15. Chapter 15- The Epilogue

Chapter 15- The Epilogue

Hermione rose early to go make breakfast for the children. "Severus!" she yelled. She nudged him in the ribs to wake him up.

"Kindly refrain from doing that dear," said Severus.

He got up and headed for the bathroom as she headed out to the kitchen. She made toast, eggs, and bacon for the kids. She always let her children stay the night in their chambers on Sunday nights, and eat breakfast with them on Monday mornings. It was a tradition she'd started with her oldest child when he was nervous about starting at Hogwarts.

She started preparing the tea when her youngest daughter, Emma, walked out from her room saying, "Mum, can I skip lessons today, I don't feel good."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You don't feel _well, _and no, you look well enough for class."

Emma groaned and grabbed a piece of bacon before going back to get dressed. Geez, Hermione though to herself, twelve years old and already she wants to skip classes. It's only her second year! Her two other children came out for breakfast mostly dressed.

"Sev, did you brush your teeth?" Hermione asked her oldest child of fourteen.

Sev said, "Not yet mum I don't want my breakfast to taste like toothpaste!"

Hermione laughed and asked her middle daughter, "Are you excited for your fourteenth birthday?"

"Oh yes mum!" Jean exclaimed, "I love telling Sev's friend's we're the same age for a few months!"

Hermione giggled and turned to give them plates of food. They ate and jabbed at each other for ten minutes until Hermione finally told them to get going to classes. Emma came out dressed just as they were leaving complaining and grumbling the entire way. She took a piece of toast and followed her sibling's path out the door. Severus came out to see her sour look as she closed the door.

"Doesn't want to go to class I take it." Severus said.

"Nope, she said she wasn't feeling well although, she looks fine." Hermione sighed.

Severus kissed her and said, "Minerva said we could take that weekend trip to the lake. She said she'd even watch the kids Sunday night if we wanted to stay a bit late." He suggestively raised his eyebrows at her.

She smiled and said, "That sounds great, but I'd like to be back in time for Sunday night goodnights to the kids."

He nodded his agreement and started to head for the door.

Hermione grabbed his arm to hold him back and said, "Severus, I love you."

He turned around and kissed her saying, "You know I love you, I always will. Now witch let's go before we are late!"

He slapped her arse and ran out of their quarters ahead of her leaving her laughing in the kitchen. She cleared the kitchen with a spell and pulled her teaching robes on. She had never quite imagined her life would turn out this way but she couldn't have imagined a better way. She loved her husband, her children, her friends, and her job. She ran down the hall to get to her classroom before the students started arriving.

She made it just in time and laughed as one of her students said, "Professor Snape, you shouldn't run, you are old!"

"Hey now, I'm not old, you're just younger that's all," Hermione said as she led them into the classroom.

She looked around the room at the eager faces and began her lesson. In the back of her mind she thought about her three children and her husband.

"Now ," said Professor Snape," open your books to page 476 and start reading!"


End file.
